Help Me!
by purpleprinsess
Summary: Kirei and her brother Ichiro go to Konoha to start a new life. Little do they know there father is after to kill them. Will Iruka and Kakashi help there old freind from danger? Love, Sickness, death, and life please read!
1. Intro

Intro J

My baby sister Peyton is a big Iruka Umino fan and she wanted me to write a fic with her in it only older isn't that so cute. I also made this because of the lack of Iruka + OC stories I'm not sure what this would be rated so I'm going to keep it safe at T it may change to K or K+ it will not turn to M though cause I am no pervert the chapters my not be that long and I'm sorry for that, all you people who like the long chapters. Oh, and there will be some Japanese in the story Peyton forced me so I stayed up all night studying I don't know everything and I will have a list of what they mean at the bottom of the page.

Kirei Kokoro

Dreams: to kill her father Yasu Kiyoshi.

Looks: She has dark brown hair, tan skin, and big dark brown eyes. Her hair is put in long braids that reach down to her waist. She wears a half shirt with no sleeves and a turtle-neck. There is a short blue skirt; she wears a tan belt that is attached to her hip pouch which holds her ninja weapons. She has bandages starting on her wrist going up to her armpits and wrist high fingerless gloves with the metal grates on them. On her legs there are bandages above her sandals; like Kakashi, and bandages on her right leg above her knees which her kunai holster. All of her clothes are green-blue (even her forehead protector).

Age: 25

Birthday: September 12

Zodiac: Virgo

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 120Ib

Based on: My baby sister Peyton-poo, although Kirei does act more mature, but Peyton is still 8.

Name: Kirei means beautiful and Kokoro means heart.

Biography: Kirei was born in Konoha she was also raised there as a ninja. When she became a chuunin her mother left Konoha to start a new life in the sand village. There her mother was re-married and had Ichiro her little brother, and she became a jounin. Three months after Ichiro was born she found out her father was a spy working for Akatsuki. The father found out that her and her mother knew he was a spy he murdered her mother. She took Ichiro and ran from the village. Her and Ichiro grew up as travelers.

When Ichiro turned 7 he begged his sister to go back, but she feared the most. Ichiro decided they should go to her home town so he could be as good as her. She remembered her old friend Iruka and how she missed everyone in Konoha she agreed with her little brother and walked on to Konoha.

Ichiro Kokoro

Dreams: to become a ninja.

Looks: He has messy black hair, Tan skin, and his eyes are dark brown. He wears a dark blue shirt that is cut off at the top. A white tank top is worn under that and he has long white pants and no ninja weapons except for the one kunai he keeps in his pocket. He has a symbol that he wears on the front of his shirt there are 2 diamonds the larger diamond is white and the smaller one on the inside is dark blue.

Age: 7

Birthday: November 1

Zodiac: Scorpion

Height: 4'1"

Weight: 80Ib

Based on: My baby brother who died of kidney problems when he was born.

Name: Ichiro means first son and Kokoro means heart.

Biography: He is the son of a spy named Yasu Kiyoshi. Kirei took him from the sand village when he was just three months old. The both of them lived on the streets for 7 years (During the 7 years of team 7). He begged his sister to go to Konoha to become a ninja and she finally decided that she should.

Yasu Kiyoshi

Dreams: To kill Kirei and take Ichiro for his Heir.

Looks: He has black hair, pale skin, and charcoal eyes. He wears a deep blue tunic and a white sash around his waist. He has long white kaki pants. He also has the same diamond that Ichiro does on the back of his shirt. He keeps all his weapons in a backpack instead of the hip pouch or kunai holster.

Age: 46

Birthday?

Zodiac?

Height: 6'12"

Weight: 159Ib

Based on: My real father who ran away before I was born.

Name: Yasu means calm and Kiyoshi means quiet.

Biography: He is a spy that works for Akatsuki to get information on the sand village's hokage. One day he was writing a message to Orochimaru. Then 18 year old Kirei was being nosey and read his message when he left the room. Shocked she went to tell her mother who Yasu killed so she would not tell the hokage. When he went to kill Kirei she grabbed his son and left the village.

After she left Yasu was sent to jail but only 3 months after he was in there Sasori broke him out. He left the sand village, and went over to live in the sound village with Orochimaru. There he was trained as a sound ninja so he could change his identity to Yukio Hiroshi.

Do not take the names or the story or i'll be mad . 


	2. Chapter one

I made this story for my sister. The parts she wrote will have a and the ones I wrote will have a . Oh and I have never seen how Tsunade acts so I'm just hoping I'm close if she is OOC you can tell me how she acts and stuff .

Chapter one

Back to Konoha

By: Kaela and Peyton

Kirei walked up to Konoha's gates, she remembered the day she left these very gates now she was going back threw them. Her brother Ichiro was holding her hand staring at the gates.

"Excuse me miss can I help you?" asked one the guards.

"Oh, sorry may I please come in I'm a ninja here, and I'd like to see the hokage." She said pointing to her Forehead protector.

"Do you know were the hokage is?" he asked politely.

"Yes I do thank you anyway" she said walking through the gates that the man opened for her. Ichiro squeezed Kirei's hand when he saw the streets of the village.

"Come now don't be frightened" she said looking down at him with a smile.

"I'm not frightened Neesan(1)." He said looking a little shaky

"You sure Ototo(2) you sure look it." She told him

"Hai(3)."

When they got to the hokage's tower there were two ninja standing at the door.

"Can we help you?" one asked not moving from his spot.

"Yes we came to see the hokage" Kirei said calmly

"What are your purposes?" He asked again

"My ototo and I would like to by a house."

"I'll be back in a second." He told us and walking into the tower. Ichiro and I waited for about 2 minutes when the ninja came back.

"You can go in." He said smiling

We walked into the Tower and went all the way to the top floor were the hokage's office was. When we walked in she had her head in her paperwork.

"Konnichiwa (4) hokage-sama(5)" Kirei said bowing.

"Call me Tsunade, you're the ninja girl who wanted to bye a house." She said picking her head up from her paperwork.

"Yes I was hoping my brother could join the academy as well." Kirei said hoping she would let him join.

"And how old are you little boy?" she asked smiling at him.

"Nana (6)." He informed her.

"Lucky for you he's just the right age to join and as for the house we just had a couple move so that takes care of that you just have to fill out some paperwork." She informed us handing me the paperwork. For hours I sat in her office filling out paperwork for the house and for Ichiro to join the academy. After I finished I handed her the money that I had saved up from the missions I went on before I left the sand village.

"Okay but one more thing the house won't be ready till next week you need to find a place to stay for awhile." Tsunade informed me. I had to think for a moment of a place to stay.

"Okay I know just the place arigato (7) Tsunade-sama." I said bowing and leaving the room my brother close behind.

"Neesan were are we going to stay?" Ichiro asked tugging my hand.

"At one of my old friends house hopefully." Kirei told him still walking down the street

"Who is it?" Ichiro asked

"He works at the academy his name is Iruka." She said remembering her academy days. Ichiro was just walking in awe thinking that his maybe he would be his teacher.

"We're here." Kirei said pulling Ichiro out of his thoughts. Ichiro just stared at the front of the building. Kirei tugged her little brother into the building the inside she looked at a clock in the hallway.

"12:00 it's the kids' lunch I think… we can go and find were he works now." Kirei said and tugged him through the hallways. They looked inside each room till Kirei saw Iruka sitting at his desk looking bored.

"Ichiro stay out here will you." She commanded him. He nodded and went to the side of the door. Kirei opened the door and pocked her head in. Iruka turned his head to see who it was, but his expression did not change. She walked all the way in the room, and his eyes went wide.

"K-K-Kirei!" he said getting up.

"Hi Iruka-chan (8)." She said waving her hand. He ran over to her and gave his old friend a big hug.

"I missed you Kirei-chan!" he said with a tone of surprise in his voice.

"Ara (9) I missed you to." She said returning the hug.

"It's been so long…to long nanigoto de suka (10)?" he asked holding on to her hands.

"I've been average, and you?"

"Oh great teaching isn't easy." He said shaking his head.

"Speaking of teaching I have someone you might end up with I'm not sure."

"Really who?"

"Ichiro come in sweetie." Kirei called, and Ichiro walked into the room. Iruka looked at the little boy before him not knowing who he was.

"This is my ototo Ichiro; he wants to be a ninja." Kirei said happily.

"Hello there little guy." Iruka said holding out his hand. Ichiro stared at his hand for a moment then shook it.

"Sorry he only really talks to me unless you ask him a question." Kirei said rubbing the back of her head.

"Its fine he'll get used to me." Iruka said patting the boys' messy hair.

"Iruka…" Kirei said putting on her puppy dog eyes and swaying her foot back and forth.

"Yes…"

"May we stay at your house for a week wile or house is being set up?" She asked. He looked at her for a second thinking.

"Of coarse you can Kirei-chan." Iruka said giving her a smile.

"**Yatta** (11) **ureshii** (12)!" she yelled giving him a hug. Just then the bell rang and she let go of him.

"Well that's our cue bai bai (13) Iruka-chan I'll meet you at Ichiraku Ramen at 5:00 okay." She said running out the door tugging along Ichiro. They left the academy and walked along the streets for a little while to get to know there new home.

"Okay Ichiro we need to see one more person before we do anything else." Kirei informed him.

"Who's that neesan?" Ichiro asked.

"Hatake Kakashi." She said walking to the forest. She wasn't sure if he was at the memorial now, but it wouldn't hurt to check. When they got there no one was in sight.

"Oh poo" Kirei pouted slumping on the hard wood.

"What's wrong neesan?" Ichiro asked.

"I had a feeling he would be here…" Kirei wined. Then she got up and grabbed Ichiros' hand and started walking through the forest. The both of them walked and walked till there feet were killing them.

"AIIIEEEE!" Kirei screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Neesan stop screaming." Ichiro commanded me putting his pinkies in his ears. A few seconds later you hear a boy.

"Hey I just heard a ojousan (14) scream!" the boy said. The boy ran around a tree he had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a bright orange outfit He seemed to be about sixteen.

"I found her she's over here I found her!" The boy called. Not 2 seconds later a puff of smoke appeared next to the boy. When it cleared away Kirei and Ichiro saw a silver haired man who covered his entire face except for his left eye.

"KAKASHI-SAN!" Kirei screamed giving him a big hug. For a moment he was surprised and wasn't sure who this women was but then it hit him like a kunai to the forehead.

"Kirei is that you?" He asked she just nodded.

"Damera (15) damera that's so gross!" The kid complained.

"Shut up you Baka (16)!" yelled a girl with short pink hair. She hit him on the head which gave him a huge bump.

"What are you doing here in Konoha?" he asked

"To start a new life." She said letting him go.

"Isn't that why you left?" He asked confused. Kirei looked down and her brother started to growl..

"Uh never mind… it's nice to have you back." He said changing the subject. Kirei lifted her head and smiled.

"It's time we went see you tomorrow." She said waving. Then she grabbed her brother and teleported out of the forest. They popped up in front of Ichiraku Ramen where Iruka was waiting.

"Hi Iruka-chan!" I said and he turned around.

"Kirei-chan, Ichiro-kun!" he said waving. Ichiro and me sat down on a stool and ordered our food.

"So how was your day today Iruka-chan?" I asked.

"Kekko na (17), you?"

"I met up with Kakashi-san!"

"Really I haven't seen him in awhile I think he tries to avoid me or something." Iruka said scarfing down more Ramen.

"Naa I don't think he would avoid you maybe he just doesn't see you much." Kirei presumed eating her ramen. Iruka just shrugged and continued to eat. When they finished they walked to Iruka's house and saw how small it was.

"Uh Iruka-chan were can we sleep?" Kirei asked.

"Ichiro and you can sleep in my bed I'll just stay on the couch." Iruka said with a smile.

"No Iruka-chan I can't do that." Kirei pouted

"No No I insist I can't let such a pretty lady sleep on a couch." He said pushing her to the door of his room.

"Good night Kirei-chan." He said smiling.

"Good night Iruka-chan." I said grabbing Ichiros' arm. I walked into the room and lay down on the bed not wanting to get changed. Ichiro lay down next to me a few minutes after I did. It was so comfy and it smelled like the forest she was in not too long ago. This was the first bed she has laid in for 7 long years it was like heaven. She fell asleep and dreamed of her new life in Konoha.

well that was cool if you don't like it now then just keep reading I promise it will get better. ya what my sissy said I like this story I hope you do too -

(1)Elder Sister

(2)Younger brother

(3)Yes

(4)Good afternoon

(5)Great respect

(6)7

(7)Thank you

(8)Dear

(9)OH my!

(10)How are you

(11)Hooray

(12)I'm so happy

(13)Bye Bye

(14)Young girl

(15)Cut it out

(16)Fool

(17)Excellent

yahoo were done with chappie one J


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two

Shopping

By: Kaela and Peyton

"Neesan wake up it's almost noon!" Ichiro yelled shaking Kirei like a wet noodle.

"What! why didn't you wake me up sooner!" She yelled running to the bathroom. About an hour later she came out of the bathroom, and tackled Ichiro giving him a noogie.

"Hey!"

"That's for not waking me up earlier you little booger."

"Yamero! (1)" He yelled. She let go of him and started laughing her butt off.

"We, my little brother are going shopping toady."

"We are? What for"

"For our new house silly."

"But that's in a week I don't see…"

"Ah ah ah no talking little man." She said putting a finger to his mouth. She pulled him out of the house and they walked down the street to a flee market (a/n: I don't know what it would be called in Naruto so sorry) to buy items for there new house. Lamps, blankets, books, scrolls, jewelry, picture frames, vases, plastic flowers, papers, pencils, candles, weapons, plates, bowls, chopsticks, Est.

By the time they were done shopping poor little Ichiro was stuck carrying a mountain of bags and boxes.

"uhg…sister can you carry something please this is too much.' He said almost dropping a lamp.

"No if you want to be a ninja you need to be able to carry heavy things." She said putting her index finger up.

"Maybe we can help." Said a mans voice from behind. Kirei turned around to see who it was and it was none other than Kakashi and team 7.

"Hello there everyone…" She said brightly waving to them "why do you want to help us?"

"Well it seems your little brother is having trouble and we don't have any missions today so…"

"I thought it be a good idea to help you carry all those things!" Naruto cut in happily.

"Arigatou (2) everyone that would be nice." She thanked them bowing. Team 7 took all the items from Ichiro, and by the time they had everything each person had a mountain of bags and boxes they had to carry. They walked around the flee market for more things to buy. At the end of the day they walked to Iruka's house to drop off the stuff.

"Arigatou again everyone Gomen (3) I had so much stuff."

"Don't be sorry." Sakura told her shaking her hands.

"Good I'm going furniture shopping Friday." She said with a big smile. Team 7 fell down with there feet up (a/n: anime style fall) groaning. Kakashi, Kirei, and Ichiro broke out in laughter that faded when Naruto started yelling at the top of his lungs that they weren't being very nice. Kirei kissed Kakashi on the cheek, and waved goodbye. Team 7 and Kakashi walked away waving, with Naruto holding a hand to his mouth like he was about to puke.

Team 7 POV

"Ewwwwwwww why do we always have to be around with you and your_ girlfriend_ al…"

"Wait girlfriend she's not my girlfriend were just nakama (4)." Kakashi said shaking his head violently.

"Well sensei we just figured." Sakura said shrugging

"So you all thought we were dating." He said pointing to the three of them. They all shook there heads up and down looking at him weird.

"Well were not, we did, but not anymore." He confessed.

"You did!" they said at the same time.

"Ya for a little while, but it didn't work out."

"Why not sensei?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" He said trying to change the subject. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"It didn't work out because…" He was cut off by yelling near Konoha's gates.

"What's that?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

"It's near the gate loser." Sasuke yelled.

"come on let's go see the trouble." Kakashi said in his cool voice.

Ha ha next chapter my sissy Kaela is going to type the fighting scene because I'm not good at that stuff. Sorry if Kakashi is ooc I never really watch him on TV only Iruka !

stop it

Thank you

Sorry

Close friends


	4. Chapter Three

Okay because people don't like the Japanese there will not be anymore Japanese in my story (don't flame me).

Chapter Three

Yukio Hiroshi

By: Kaela and Peyton

Kakashi and team 7 ran over to where they heard all the commotion. They found a man who was wearing a deep blue tunic yelling one of the guards to let him in.

"Just go home kids it only a man trying to get in." Kakashi said to them, but all of a sudden the man threw a kunai at the guard. The guard blocked it, and ran in to attack.

"Sensei should we help?" Sakura asked looking worried.

"Not unless it gets out of hand." Kakashi informed her. The guard threw a kunai knife at the man who easily blocked it.

"Now let me in." said the man in blue running to the guard. The guard wasn't quick enough and was stabbed in the shoulder.

"That's good enough for me!" Naruto yelled running to the man in blue.

"Sakura go help the guard." Kakashi yelled running in front of Naruto. Sasuke ran after them and threw shuriken at the man.

"What now there's more!" the man yelled hitting the shuriken away with his kunai knife. Kakashi jumped ad disappeared in the air. Sakura healed the guard that had been injured and put the kunai knife in her pouch. Naruto was kicking and punching the man with his clones, and Sasuke had already summoned his sharingan about to use the fireball Jutsu when Kakashi popped up behind the man in blue holding a kunai knife to his neck.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kakashi asked in his you better tell me voice. The man tried to get free, but couldn't. This confused Kakashi because he could just us the escape Jutsu and attack some more.

"I am Yukio Hiroshi, and I would like to enter Konoha. The man said not stopping his struggle. Kakashi was still confused to the fact that this man was telling him everything he had asked.

'Your not a very good ninja telling us all this." Sasuke informed Yukio.

"I just want to get into Konoha." Yukio complained stopping his attempts to break free.

"We'll take you to Ibiki for interrogation." Kakashi said letting the man go. Naruto tied the man up, and they began walking to Ibiki's office (I don't know where the man hangs out okay don't flame.). Sasuke walked next to Kakashi not taking his eye's of the man's back (O they took off his back pack when they tied him up).

"What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked looking at the boy.

"Doesn't that little boy Kirei was with have the same symbol on his shirt?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi looked at the symbol on the back of the man's shirt; it was the same symbol that Ichiro wore!

"Yes that is the same symbol that Ichiro wears!" Kakashi said surprised.

"_I wonder could this man be the reason Kirei left Sand."_ Thought Kakashi looking at the diamond on the man's back. When they reached Ibiki's office Kakashi knocked on the door. Ibiki opened the door and looked at the tied up man.

"Let me guess you want me to interrogate this man." Ibiki said wanting to go home.

"Yes he attacked a guard," Kakashi leaned into whisper in Ibiki's ear "ask him if he knows a young boy named Ichiro." Kakashi whispered. Ibiki nodded a grabbed the man pulling him inside the office.

"You kids should get home it's late." Kakashi informed them.

"Goodnight sensei." Sakura said waving goodbye.

"Goodnight everyone." Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Well hope you liked it Peyton wanted me to type the fighting scene for you. Sorry if it's too short too. Thank you,

First Autumn Leaf

SolidadXiao

Queen.of.Tea

Kato

FaintlyAlarming

For your reviews!


	5. Chapter Four

Okay before I go on with the story I have something to ask the people who watch inuyasha movie 3. When Sesshoumaru said "I Sesshoumaru have no one to protect." Did he mean that he has someone to love not protect or was he being stubborn. Please don't flame me because it's off topic. Well back to topic.

Chapter four

Memories

By: Kaela and Peyton

The next day Kakashi went back to Ibiki's to see if he found out anymore information. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Kakashi opened the door hoping to find Ibiki sitting behind his desk, but instead he found the office torn apart.

"What happened here?" Kakashi wondered walking into the office. He looked around hoping to find Ibiki somewhere in the rubble unfortunately he didn't find a thing no Ibiki, no notes, and no proof that their was a fight at all! This man was not an ordinary ninja. Kakashi had to do something so he ran out of the office all the way to the Hokage's tower. Kakashi slammed open the door and walked up to a sleeping Tsunade.

"Tsunade wake up we have an emergency!" Kakashi yelled shaking her shoulder.

"Ha wa," Tsunade said picking up her head "what happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Ibiki's gone!" He said running in place."

"So what Kakashi worried about your boyfriend?" Tsunade teased in a sarcastic tone.

"This is no time for jokes Tsunade!" He yelled about to rip out his hair.

"Ha, so what happened to the man?" She asked placing her elbow on the desk.

"We dropped a man off last night for him to interrogate, but this morning he wasn't there and his office is a mess!" He yelled still running in place.

"Well that does seem serious." She said putting her hand to her chin. Kakashi groaned slouching down with his eye moving up.

"What was the mans name?" She asked taking out a piece of paper.

"Yukio Hiroshi." Kakashi said

"Okay I'll have some men over to take a look, any more information?" Tsunade asked.

"Well he's from sound and I think he has a link to a boy named Ichiro." Kakashi informed her.

**Kirei POV**

That morning Kirei had woken up early to go train somewhere for the day. She had remembered the place she used to train all alone when she was a little girl. It was in the forest about 2 miles behind the memorial. Kirei was not a very skilled ninja like Kakashi, The fifth, or a lot of other people she was average like Iruka and Sakura.

She had only one move that she didn't use often, and it was the very move her birth father had taught her when she was little.

"**_Daddy daddy I did it did ya see!" A young Kirei yelled to her father. Her father was a very nice man with a big heart. He had short hair that was brown and brown eyes (all in all he looks like Kirei)._**

"_**Yes Kirei I saw good job!" He said patting her head.**_

"_**Okay Kirei try it again."**_

"**_Why I already did it?" She pouted _**

"**_It's because you need to get better by practicing," He told her. "never stop practicing."_**

"**_Oh, okay daddy." little Kirei said starting the move over again._**

"_Never stop practicing" _after that day she never did stop practicing and training. Her father's voice was her guide in life. It told her to never give up and to always fallow your dreams her father was everything to her. Kirei made the hand sign's, and jumped into the air. Then out of no where a bunch of chakra swords popped up and swooped down to the ground at an enormous speed (I think I worded that wrong no flamie).

BOOM! The swords hit the ground; dabree flying everywhere. After they hit Kirei landed, and as soon as she landed she remembered the first time she had used that attack. It was the day her father died and the

day her life changed.

**_It was 10:00 at night, and little Kirei was sleeping in her bed. The night was quite besides the crickets chirping outside. A loud bump echoed through the hallway which woke up Kirei who gasped. The bump was heard again, but a little louder this time. Kirei got out of bed curious to what was making the bump. She walked down the hallway trying to figure out what the bump was. The bump came again from downstairs which made Kirei jump._**

**_The bump came yet again really loud this time. Kirei ran downstairs to see what it was she stopped in her tracks when she saw a cat that had knocked down a vase. She gave a sigh of relief, and turned around only to be face to face with a masked man (no it's not Kakashi). Kirei screamed at the top of her lungs pulling out a kunai knife and stabbing him in the leg. The man didn't do anything besides put his hand to her mouth._**

"_**Shut up you little brat." He whispered in a cold voice. Kirei whimpered when he took out the kunai knife from his leg and put it to her neck. **_

"**_What's going on down here?" Kirei's father asked running down the stairs. He gasped when he saw what was in front of him. He quickly pulled out a kunai knife, and jumped in front of the man._**

"_**Let her go!" Kirei's father yelled. **_

"_**Ha not a chance I can us this little girl." The man said slyly**_

"**_No you are not! Now let here go!" He yelled, but the man just smiled. Kirei's father jumped at the man, and started to do some hand signs. He disappeared and then reappeared behind the masked man. He put a kunai knife to his back._**

"**_Let her go." Kirei's father said in a cold deadly voice._**

"_**No!" the man yelled turning around stabbing Kirei's father in the chest dropping Kirei on the floor.**_

"**_Daddy!" Kirei yelled tears coming out of her eye's, but the tears turned to rage when she had realized what happened. Kirei stood up with her head down and started to make hand sign's. She lifted her head and jumped into the air spreading her hands. The chakra swords popped up, and went down at the man in all directions. When they hit the man blood splashed everywhere, and the man was dead. _**

**_Kirei went to her dads' side starting to cry again. His eyes were closed; blood was coming out from his mouth. His eyes were open, and he was smiling ha raised his hand and put it on her cheek wiping away her tears._**

"_**Now don't cry Kirei you did a very good job." **_

"_**But what about you daddy? What's gonna happen to you?" Kirei asked hugging him. He put his hand on her back still smiling. **_

"**_Nothing daddy's just gonna take a long nap is all." He said closing his eyes._**

The next day Kirei had to leave Konoha which only made her life worse, because she had to leave all of her friends, and she would never forget the day her step-father killed her mother. Kirei sighed, and left the forest, because she promised Iruka she would eat at Ichiraku with him. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten training she shrugged it off. When she got to Ichiraku Iruka was leaning agents the wood.

"Iruka!" she yelled running near him.

"Hi Kirei hey do you know where Ichiro is?" Iruka asked

"I thought he went with you to the academy." Kirei said shocked

"No."

Ha cliffie sorry. I don't know about you but I was crying a when I was typing the death part I still am. This is the first time I ever wrote a fighting scene. My sissy said I had to cause she was busy with something all well tell me how I did. Oh and guess what I'm 9 now my birthday was a week ago yay. Also we might not type often when school stars, because I live in New Jersey and sissy lives in Pennsylvania.


	6. Chapter Five

Hello everyone I'm listening to the "Black eye peas" so if the story seems a little crazy sorry.

Chapter five

By: Kaela and Peyton

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Kirei yelled pulling her braids looking like she was about to blow a blood vessel.

"Wow calm down." Iruka said attempting to calm her.

"Calm down, calm down how can I calm down Iruka really!" She yelled starting to jump up and down.

"We'll find him don't worry."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kirei yelled in Iruka's face him closing his eyes. He had never seen this side of her before, and right now it was kind of freaking him out. Kirei had apparently attracted attention from everyone on the street. Iruka looked at them a little freaked out, and grabbed Kirei's arm pulling her away from the freaky zone she had created.

Iruka took her home and set her on the couch patting her back "Kirei don't worry we'll find him. I'll start looking stay here okay." He said getting up smiling which calmed her down a little. He walked out the door, and Kirei was left alone. She started to repeat in her head that Iruka will find him.

Time Gap

When Kirei awoke the next morning she discovered that Iruka had not come back, and that she had fallen asleep on the couch. Worried and stressed she went outside for some fresh air. Kirei looked around with her heart pounding in her chest hoping to see Iruka and Ichiro pop out at any second. Unfortunately they didn't so Kirei just went back inside to take a shower.

Iruka

Iruka had looked everywhere, and even asked the Tsunade to send out a search party. To Iruka's dismay Ichiro had ended up on the missing persons list, and even worse he had to tell Kirei the news. Iruka had felt so bad that he couldn't find Kirei's little brother. It tore Iruka up inside just thinking about it.

When Iruka was walking down the road he saw a figure further ahead. No wait it was two figures; a boy, and a man. They were to far away to see, and the young boy seemed to be holding the mans hand. Iruka walked forward to investigate, but when he did he stepped on a twig. The man ahead of him turned around surprised that someone was following him. He started to run at Iruka who quickly responded by running away.

Unfortunately the man was much faster, and grabbed Iruka's shoulder. Iruka turned around and punched the man. The man caught his fist, and twisted it breaking Iruka's wrist. Iruka kicked the man; who let go. Then he ran towards the young boy, but what Iruka saw was heart stopping. The boy was Ichiro Kokoro with a bland hypnotized look.

--------

Sorry it took so long school is horrible, and now I'm back on anti-depressants uhg. I'm also going to give you a hint of what's going to happen later in the story. Okay here it is.

Something is going to happen to Kakashi that is very shocking

Kirei is going to get pregnant with someone's baby, but who's

Ichiro is going to go through a horrible disease that is spreading through the village.

Aaaand something about the new baby is going to make Iruka do something very surprising.

Don't miss it asta la vista baby!


	7. Chapter Six

Ehhhh sorry the last chapter was sooo short my baby sister was depressed and posted it like that.

Chapter 6

By: Kaela and Peyton

Iruka stepped back when he saw Ichiro's Hypnotized face. As shocking as it was he had to save the little boy. So Iruka grabbed Ichiro with his good arm, and pulled him away from the man; who was now running after them. Iruka pulled Ichiro into the dark forest to hide.

They ran deep into the forest trying to escape from the man who was close behind. The bad part about the whole thing was that the man was to fast. He grabbed Ichiro's hair, but Iruka wouldn't let go.

The man was starting to get very mad almost to mad. He pulled out a kunai knife, and was going to stab Iruka's hand; although something stopped him. When the man looked up that something was a someone, and that someone was Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi was blocking the attack with the metal grate on his hand.

"Well if it isn't my good friend Yukio Hiroshi."

"Who?" asked Iruka confused and shocked that Kakashi was there.

"Me and my team had a little run in with this guy."

"Well looks like I'm loved now give me the boy." Yukio demanded sternly.

"Why do you want Ichiro so bad he's just a boy?" Iruka asked

"Because this boy is the heir to my tribe, and I don't want him to grow up with that little whore." Yukio said pushing the kunai hard making Kakashi's wrist bleed.

"So that means Kirei is your daughter?" Iruka asked

"That little whore is not my daughter at all."

"But you married her mom." Kakashi said pushing away the kunai.

"That…doesn't…MATTER!" Yukio shouted at them attacking Kakashi.

STOP TIME

Kakashi was in a pickle plain and simple as a turkey in the rain. Iruka and Ichiro are behind him. He is in front of a kunai; face to face with it really. If he moves they will die if he doesn't move he will die uh ohh.

RESUME TIME

TO ME

He didn't move; he didn't. Kakashi Hatake The Copy Ninja resigned ANBU member son of Hatake Sakumo Died. Soon after Yukio attack Kakashi he ran away wide eyed at the sight. Kakashi did not die on the spot though. Iruka had somehow managed to get Kakashi to the hospital alone with Ichiro. Unfortunately because of the broken arm he didn't do it fast enough.

When he got to the hospital Kakashi was taken away. A nurse came and treated Iruka's arm. When Kirei got the news she rushed to the hospital to see if it were true…

Kirei

It was horrible sitting on a chair in a hallway waiting for news. Ichiro was on my lap, and for some reason he was staring into space. Iruka was next to me petting my hand looking upset.

"…It wasn't your fault you know." I said to Iruka who looked at me funny.

"What?" He asked quietly

"It wasn't your fault Kakashi was hurt." I said gently. Iruka looked down at the floor. It hurt to see him so upset thinking it was his fault.

"Iruka I know what it feels like to think that you were the reason someone died," Iruka looked up shocked to here this "but it took me some time to figure out that they died to protect me, and that's what matters the most."

"Kirei…" Iruka said hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, and an idea came to my head.

Time gap

The nurse came out with a sad expression on her face. I'm sorry was all she had to say.

"Excuse me I would like to speak with the hokage please." I said starting to cry. The nurse nodded and walked me down the hallway to were the hakage was. I started to wipe away my tears when we got to the door. The nurse opened the door letting me walk inside.

When I walked into the room Tsunade seemed frustrated tearing trough tons of papers.

"Hello Tsunade may I talk to you please?" I asked politely. Tsunade nodded her head leaning back in her chair.

"I would like to ask you about Hatake Kakashi."

"Yes I'm very sorry about that it's such a horrible loss." Tsunade said looking down.

"It is, but I've been thinking…"

"Thinking about what." Asked Tsunade

"I was thinking about a…um…"

"A what?"

"An Invitro Fertilization." I summed up bravely. Tsunade's mouth dropped open surprised.

"My dear are you sure you're so young." Tsunade asked sitting up.

"Yes I'm very sure…no positive I want to be the one to continue the Hatake name." I said proudly. Tsunade got up out of her seat, and hugged me. Then she let me go, and stood up in front of me.

"Well my dear I'd better get going before it's too late. I'm going to give you some Fertility drugs. You will also have to go through two weeks of intensive preparation, and tomorrow I'll give an ultrasound test to see how healthy your ovaries are. Shizune will take you for some blood tests in a moment." said Tsunade walking out the door.

Shizune walked in the room a couple of minutes later.

"Will you come with me please for your blood test?" She asked holding out her hand. I took her hand and walked down the hallway. Shizune took my blood, and let me go with my pills.

"Now take these once a day, and come back in tomorrow at 12:00 for your ultrasound test." Shizune informed.

"Thank you so much Shizune." I said gratefully hugging her, I left the room, and walked down the hallway were Iruka was still sitting with Ichiro.

"Iruka there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked looking at here. I sat down next to him, and held his hand.

"I'm going to get an intensive preparation."

"What really with who?" Iruka asked surprised.

"Kakashi"

"But he's…"

"Yes I know that, but the sperm can be removed two hours after death."(A/N: It's true you can but after that all of it will be gone.)I informed him. Iruka hugged me, and then started to cry.

"Did you here that Ichiro you're going to be an uncle…maybe!" Iruka said shacking Ichiro a little. Ichiro smiled happily; the hypnoses spell starting to where off. This was the one moment in that whole day that was happy. There own little family was about to get a new member.

………………………………………….

Take this as a make up for the tiny chapters this is my favorite chapter. Kakashi fan girls don't attack me or flame me. Just think of his baby. Also I'm out of idea's for a name so can someone please please think of a name for me. Also May you review this chapter please thanks ).


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter 7

Freindship's broken

By Kaela and Peyton

That night when Iruka, Ichiro, and I were walking home; the streets were horribly silent. It was really late, and everyone was tired. When they got home Kirei cooked dinner, and put Ichiro in bed. Kirei and Iruka sat down starting to eat when Kirei noticed Iruka looked different.

"Iruka are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Ya I'm fine don't worry about it." He said giving me a fake smile.

"I'm really sad to you know its okay to cry." I told him.

"Ya I know…but I'm worried about Team 7. How are we going to tell them about Kakashi?" Iruka asked thinking.

"I'll tell since I barley now them it won't be as hard." I said

"No you have to go for your ultrasound test tomorrow."

"Ya and you have to work." I informed him remembering that tomorrow was Monday.

"Besides My ultrasound test is at 12:00 I can tell them in the morning…I also need to go to Tsunade and plan the date for the funeral." I said sadly. We both put our heads down sadly. I got up and took my pill, while Iruka washed the dishes.

"Hey aren't you moving into your house tomorrow?" Iruka asked.

"Eek I forgot, damn I have a lot to do tomorrow don't I." I realized hitting my forehead. Iruka looked at me funny, and walked into the living room. I wondered I dated Kakashi for a long time, and he was more upset than me. I walked into the living room and sat next to Iruka.

I got right to the point "what went between you and Kakashi while I was gone. Iruka looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What?"

"You heard me, what went between you and Kakashi while I was gone."

"Nothing." He said funnily. I looked at him sternly crossing my arms.

"Really…"

"mhu"

"Fine you win I had a crush on him." Iruka admitted looking away.

"Really! …No that's not just it there was more." I said thinking that a crush wouldn't make him this upset.

"No there wasn't anything else." Iruka said not looking at me.

"Yes there was…did you to,"

"No!" Iruka yelled looking at me in the eyes. He was mad red.

"Iruka I'm a ninja, and I know when people are lying to me." I said grabbing his cheeks trying to make him feel better. Iruka pulled my hands of his face frowning.

"Sorry it's your business not mine, well I'm going to bed try not to feel so bad." I said giving up. I gave him a hug, and went to bed.

Time Gap

That morning after Iruka and Ichiro went to school (oh the hypnoses spell wore off during the night.) I went out to the forest to see if team 7 was there. They weren't there though, and it was already 10:00! Where could they be…The Bridge! I teleported to the bridge were team 7 were standing.

Team 7

When Team 7 saw the smoke Naruto and Sakura screamed "your late!" but when the smoke cleared it wasn't.

"Oh hello Kirei." Sakura said

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto annoyed that he still wasn't there.

"Well…um…that's why I'm here actually."

"What happened to Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked leaning forward.

"Well last night your sensei…he… um…he died."

"WHAT!" Team 7 yelled. Kirei looked at them with sad eyes. Sakura was the first to break down in tears. Kirei felt like crying herself; seeing the little girl in tears. Naruto started whimpering. Kirei walked over, and put her arms around the two kids. She looked at Sasuke surprised that he was just looking at the ground.

"You don't have to train until Tsunade gets you a new teacher…but that's your choice." Kirei said. No one said anything, not even Naruto. It was an eerie minute which seemed like hours just standing there staring at the ground. Sasuke walked away, while Kirei just watched him leave rubbing the kid's shoulders.

"Sasuke," Sakura said wiping her eyes looking at him. He stopped, but didn't look back.

"Why…?" She asked "Why are you just walking away?" Sasuke started walking again. Sakura pushed away from Kirei.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO BY NOW!" Sakura screamed crying again.

"He's not our sensei anymore there's no need for a new one." Sasuke said.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke turned around,

"Were adults now, and we don't need a sensei!" he yelled

"I HATE YOU!" Yelled Sakura. She turned around, and ran away. Naruto ran after her into the forest. Sasuke shifted from Naruto and Sakura to Kirei. She looked at him with a sad expression on her face. Kirei walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Kirei walked away leaving him behind.

Kirei POV

I sighed I really hoped that that would go better. Down inside I felt horrible. I just told some kids that someone they loved just died, but I refused to cry. I had to stay strong for the people I loved. I walked up the streets of Konoha it's only 11:09, and I have plenty of time to see my new house.

The house was beautiful! Well compared to my other houses. I went inside to take a look around. Tree rooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, and family room. Not so bad it'll be nice living here. I looked at the clock to see what time it was 11:48. Gee today was flying by fast.

I walked out of the house, and to the hospital. When I looked at the hospital I felt upset for some reason. I shook it off, and walked inside.

Time Gap

"Well Kirei your Ovaries are perfectly healthy." Shizune said smiling. "Now all you have to do is wait two weeks."

"Wait when do I pay for this?" I asked.

"You don't." answered Shizune.

"Why not these this cost a lot normally?"

"I don't know Tsunade said that you didn't have to."

"That's weird." I said

"Maybe you should ask her."

"Ya maybe I should. Well I have to go thank you Shizune." I said bowing.

"Good bye Kirei."

"Bye." I said walking out the door.

Large Time Gap

(Because my fingers are starting to get numb)

After the movers moved in all the furniture Kirei had bought earlier Ichiro came to see the house.

"Wow this place is nice sis." He said looking at it.

"Ya it is; you should see the furniture I got for it too." she said proudly. They walked inside and started to unpack all the stuff they bought last week.

"Hey Ichiro why didn't Iruka come to see the new place we got?" asked Kirei

"I don't know he seemed pretty weird when he walked me here."

"Oh so he was here."

"Yes and no he left as soon as he saw you."

"What! Why?"

"I don't know he looked at you, and frowned then walked away." Said Ichiro putting away a plate. Kirei looked at a picture of Ichiro and her that she put in a purple picture frame. They were so happy the other day what was wrong now? Was it because she asked him about Kakashi and him? Now that she thought about it, it did seem pretty mean.

"What do you mean he acted weird?" asked Kirei

"Well he didn't really talk, and he seemed so…so"

"So what?"

"So out of it sort of." He finished. Kirei thought about for a minute, and then it came to her.

"IRUKA'S JEALOUS OF KAKASHI!" She shouted standing up with her finger pointing in the air.

"What are you talking about?" "How can Iruka be jealous of Kakashi?"

"Don't you see he can't stop thinking about the fact that I want to get pregnant with Kakashi's baby and not his."

"Ewwwww Kirei I'm only 7 please stop talking about that kind of stuff." Begged Ichiro. Kirei giggled and so did Ichiro. Kirei felt good that she got Ichiro's mind off all the bad things that have been happening the past few days.

"Well my fine pudding filled brother it's time for bed."

"Awww come on."

"Nope you have school tomorrow." She informed him. Ichiro kissed Kirei goodnight and walked off to bed. Kirei unpacked the rest of the things they bought. By the time she was finished it was 12:39pm. Kirei got up, and walked out the door. She snuck to Iruka's house, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and a sleepy Iruka answered.

"Kirei?"

"Hi Iruka." Kirei greeted.

"What time is it?" He asked

"Iruka I need to talk to you." Said Kirei seriously. Iruka let Kirei in, and they sat on the couch.

"Well what is it?" asked Iruka.

"Ichiro said you were acting funny today, why is that?" Kirei asked. Iruka looked away from Kirei, and didn't answer.

"listen if your mad at me about something you can tell me."

"Kirei I'm not mad at you." Was all he said.

"Than what is it?" asked Kirei getting frustrated with him.

"It's nothing."

"Yes there is Iruka please tell me." begged Kirei. Kirei waited for awhile until she gave up.

"Well if you're not going to tell me than I don't think we should be friends anymore!" yelled Kirei storming out the door slamming it behind her.

Haha this just keeps getting better doesn't it. Friendships broken, hormones bursting, depression starting, diseases starting, and more fights. Black eye peas Rule AHHHHHHHHH! I always listen to them when I type. Review Pleeeeeeeeease. Oh and I really need a name for the baby before it's to late. If you do have an Idea please give it to me I'm fried like a pancake now when it comes to names. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Friends Forever

By Kaela and Peyton

Kirei stormed out of Iruka's house with tears in her eyes. "Why couldn't he tell what's wrong with him? I care about him! I…I…L…" Kirei stopped; she wouldn't let herself say those last three letters. It would just break her heart to accept the fact that she could even be in love with him.

She ran, and ran, and ran, and didn't stop. Kirei didn't care about Ichiro; she didn't care about Iruka; she didn't even care about having a baby. She ran out of Konoha and out of her new life again.

Ichiro

Ichiro waited at home for a long time. He was sitting on the couch taping his finger. He got up and walked to the window. No one was out side or walking up the street.

"That's it no more Mr. polite boy, I'm putting my foot down." Ichiro said annoyed. He walked out the door, and started on his way to Iruka's house. He walked down the street stopping a few times to here a noise in the bushes. Ichiro wasn't really scared, but more worried than anything. What happened the other day was his entire fault. That nice man died, because stupid him had to wander off.

Ichiro finally reached Iruka's house, and knocked on the door. He waited about 5 minutes. A vein burst on Ichiro for he really, really hated to wait. Ichiro's started to steam after 6 minutes. Finally he got fed up, and kicked down the door. Iruka came racing out only to find a red hot boy, and a broken down door.

"What the hell?" He shouted to the boy.

"Where's my sister!!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw Kirei leave the house so I guessed she'd be here."

"She left a while ago."

"Then were is she?"

Kirei

(Here comes the part you'll love!!!)

Kirei walked down a trail in the woods still thinking about everything that happened. She felt guilty for leaving Konoha again, but she guessed it didn't matter. Kirei kept walking down the trail until she saw a figure lying on the ground further ahead. Her eyes went wide when she realized it was a body!

She tiptoed up to the still body incase it was a trap. When she reached the body she saw a head familiar silver hair.

"Kakashi!?" She shouted. Kirei rolled over his body, and slapped his cheek lightly.

"Wake up"

"Wake up!"

"WAKE UP!!" Kirei hugged Kakashi tightly. Nothing was working he wouldn't wake up. She remembered one time when they were kids Kakashi fell off a tree, and hit his head. Kirei touched Kakashi's mask, and pulled it down. When she saw his face she remembered the first time she saw it. Kirei leaned down a little, and kissed Kakashi on the lips :) mwahahaha

She felt arms wrap around her (EEEEEEEEEEEEE). Kirei opened her eyes, and parted lips. Kakashi opened his beautiful charcoal eyes and smiled.

"You're alive!!" Kirei shouted hugging him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked

"Everyone thinks your dead!"

"They do?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"You got stabbed in the face, but your at the hospital know!"

"If I'm dead why am I there?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…don't know…"

(Thinking)"I wonder what's happening at the hospital?"

Hospital

Tsunade walked into the operating room. She snapped a glove on her hand, and gave an evil glair (like this :D). She walked up to the body snapping on the other glove. Right when she sat on her chair the body disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell!" Tsunade stared at the empty operating table blinking stupidly.

Kirei and Kakashi

"I'm so happy you're alive." She kissed his cheek, and gave him a hug.

"What happened when you saved Iruka?" She asked

"Well I remember the kunai coming toward me, and I used the replacement jutsu with a clone."

"Really how'd you end up here?"

"Well when you use the jutsu it takes you other places, but I was in a rush, and wound up all the way over here. Then I hit my head falling off a tree; the next thing I remember was you kissing me." Kakashi winked at her, and she frowned blushing.

"That was just to wake you up."

"Like when I feel off that tree so many years ago."

"You never learn do you" Kakashi put his hand on the knot of his forehead protector.

"We'd better get back."

"Ya we should come on." They both stood up. Kakashi pulled up his mask as they both walked back to Konoha

-----------------------------------------

Well their you go sorry it's really late and kinda short, but I hope you like it this was the only free time I had ;


End file.
